


I Got a Theory

by thewitchofliving



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewitchofliving/pseuds/thewitchofliving
Summary: Jimmy Campbell has had a relatively good life. He has loving parents, he is going to law school, he's in a band, but those loving parents actually aren't that nice, or supportive. They call him home for Christmas just to berate and argue with him. And Jimmy doesn't tell his friends because they don't need more problems. Until they find out on their own, leaving Jimmy with some explaining to do.
Relationships: Donny Novitski/Julia Trojan, Jimmy Campbell & Julia Trojan, Jimmy Campbell/Johnny Simpson, Nick Radel/Wayne Wright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	I Got a Theory

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this musical, but content isn't that popular, so here I am making my own! Hope you enjoy! also jimmy may be my favorite because i too play clarinet and saxophone, and also am a disaster

Everyone on campus was preparing to go home for the winter holidays. Whether that be going back to loving parents, siblings, or extended family. Johnny was going to visit his sister and her family. Wayne was going along to visit Nick’s family. Davy was visiting his parents. Donny was staying with Julia and her mother. Jimmy didn’t think that it should’ve bothered him as much as it did, but he felt alone in the most wonderful time of the year. He was an adult for crying out loud, he could bear to spend another two weeks alone on campus. Two weeks spent studying so he can get into law school, become a human rights lawyer, and help people. At least he thought it was going to be two weeks on campus, until he received a call from his parents. During high school, he went to Jo's house for the holidays. She moved away for college and was happily living with her girlfriend Morgan. 

"Jimmy, it-your father and I just can’t…" his mother began. Jimmy quickly pushed those memories to the back of his mind. This year was the first time where he had a close group of friends that discussed almost everything with each other, including plans for break. Easily he could just pretend like nothing was wrong and his parents were amazing people, that's what he does. Jimmy didn't want to bother his friends with his personal sob story. He was there to help listen and care for them. Johnny got into an accident and his car flipped three times, resulting in memory loss and chronic pain. Wayne has OCD and is constantly on a tight schedule that ruined his relationship with his girlfriend Anna. Donny had to see his best friend die and explain to Julia what happened. Julia had to go on without Michael when she met Donny for the first time. Nick has anger and trust issues, lashing out at those around him. Davy had been to hell and back, serving in the army for 2 years, which contributed to a concerning alcohol problem. 

Jimmy never had to go through anything as difficult. Never had three back surgeries, or known what war was like. He just had two picture perfect blond parents who couldn't live with the fact that he liked boys. Getting caught with Charlie when he was sixteen. Charlie moving away, then only to get notified that he died while working on a naval ship when Jimmy was a freshman in college. Staying with his best friend Jo on and off for the last two years of high school because he and his parents just couldn't get along. Graduating high school and being happier that Jo's parents were proud of him. His parents didn’t even come to graduation. Getting a scholarship and pursuing a law degree. It was easier to ignore his problems, don't think about them and don't discuss them. The last time the walls cracked was some day near the end of senior year. He just sat and cried while Jo listened and hugged him. Since then, Jimmy’s guard has stayed firmly up and someone has yet to break it. 

“So Jimmy, what are your plans?” Julia asked, grabbing her sheet music and placing it in a folder. Julia and him usually studied together in the library. A political science and a music performance major studying two very different subjects together. Jimmy hesitated. Do I lie and ignore or tell the truth? “I’m going to stay with my parents for the holidays. I haven’t seen them in awhile and they want me home.” They don’t need to know that it’s going to be a hellish trip.  
“It must be nice to see them again,” Julia responded. Jimmy quickly moved the conversation away from himself, “So are you and Donny going to celebrate Christmas and Hanukkah at your mom’s place?” Julia nodded, waiting for him to pack up his textbooks. 

After walking Julia to the edge of campus, Jimmy began overthinking any little thing that had happened. Would Julia suspect anything? She won’t ask anything at rehearsal right? Did I answer too quickly? She is more perceptive than the rest of the guys. They didn’t know about Charlie. There wouldn’t be a problem anyways. Nick and Wayne seem to have some sort of thing. Oh god but last time people weren’t kind, they were your parents. Jimmy’s brain quickly went into panic mode. He walked over and sat on the nearest bench to let his head calm down. While he just sat there and stared into space, a figure dropped down next to him. “Hey Jimmy!” It was Johnny. 

“Hi Johnny, how are you?” Jimmy asked, pulling his glasses off to clean them. “I’m good. My back has been acting up, but it always is. I have to wait to take my pills until after rehearsal. They slow me down y’know.” The Donny Nova Band started the beginning of this year and was highly successful. For a group of college juniors and seniors, they were getting extremely popular. Jimmy nodded, the conversation with Johnny helping him calm down. “Do you want me to walk with you to your dorm?” Johnny asked, standing up, Jimmy following suit, “Sure, if it isn’t too much trouble. We can then go to rehearsal together.”  
*  
“Good rehearsal today guys!” Donny called out, shuffling his music around. Wayne was cleaning his trombone while Nick was going on about wanting a dog, the conversation going around in circles. “Nick, we can’t get a dog. We live on campus first of all, they make too much noise, and they can get extremely dirty.” Wayne argued, polishing his mouthpiece. Nick fired back, “We could get one once we graduate and move. I think two brass players make more noise than one dog Wayne.” Their conversation continued as instruments were packed up and “happy holidays” were exchanged. Johnny and Julia were deep in conversation, Julia’s head nodding at whatever Johnny was saying. Donny and Davy were joking around, loud laughs and smiles. Jimmy was watching as everything was happening, pulling a cleaning rag through his clarinet. This was their last rehearsal before the holiday break. “Hey Jimmy! You coming or what?” Julia called, everyone waiting by the door for him. “Oh, sorry. Must’ve been lost in thought.” Jimmy replied, quickly putting away his clarinet. His saxophone stood by the door with his coat. They were all going to Julia’s house to do a small celebration before everyone went their respective ways for two weeks. 

“Julia, be glad I didn’t make deviled eggs for tonight!” Ms. Adams hollered as she heard everyone come inside. When Donny had come to dinner with Julia for the first time, deviled eggs were left untouched. “Thank you mom,” Julia called back, rolling her eyes. She lived with her mother because it was less expensive and couldn’t bear leaving her all alone. They all ate and exchanged gifts with each other, including Donny and Ms. Adams. It was late when they all went back to campus, or their respective apartments. Nick and Wayne were the first to head back, Davy next. Jimmy lingered behind with Johnny, soaking in the joy and love before heading back to spend time with people who didn’t respect or arguably love him. 

“James! Who is this?” His mother gasped at the sight of her son with another boy in his room. “Mom, this is. Charlie you should go.” Jimmy cut himself off, not wanting to involve his boyfriend. His mother stood in the doorway, arms crossed watching the other boy quickly exit. “We are going to have a conversation about this when your father gets home. James, do not think that this is the end of this.” With that, she shut the door and Jimmy’s eyes started to water. The promised conversation took place later that night and went about as well as he expected. "I didn't think that my son would ever turn out like this!"

"Jimmy?" Julia shook the young man's arm. He had been staring into nothingness for the past ten minutes. Johnny was quiet, watching Julia attempt to reach their friend. His blue eyes flashed, frightened. Stuck in a past memory, instead of sitting in Julia's house surrounded by kind individuals. "Uh, yeah? What," Jimmy stuttered out, usually so eloquent with his speech. "You were spaced out for a real long time. You okay?" Johnny asked, expressing what Julia and him wanted to know. "I'm fine, just got caught in the moment." Johnny and Julia shared a skeptical look. "Could you walk me back to my dorm?" Johnny asked, wanting to make sure his friend was okay. Jimmy nodded and they left after thanking Julia and her mom. 

They slowly walked back, not wanting to irritate Johnny's back. "What were you thinking about back at Julia's party?" Jimmy was taken aback at the question posed by Johnny. He didn't really know what to say. "I was just thinking about some past memories." Johnny nodded, deciding not to push the issue. He knew something else was up with his friend. They had reached Johnny's dorm and paused right outside the doors. The drummer took one of Jimmy's hands, "Jimmy, I really like you. You know that right? You can talk to me whenever." He then squeezed the blond haired man's hand and kissed him on the cheek. Johnny then turned into his building, leaving Johnny to stand there in shock. 

Jimmy couldn’t believe what happened. The last time he had received any romantic affection was with Charlie. And look how that turned out, his inner monologue unhelpfully supplied. Jimmy left in a daze, getting back to his apartment. He looked in the mirror he had in the short hallway before his bedroom. His hair was disheveled from running his hands through it and his cheeks were red from embarrassment or happiness, Jimmy wasn’t sure which. He looked over at the half packed bag in the corner of his room. He was leaving for his parent’s house tomorrow, and he realized that he had left his jacket at Julia’s house. That’s fine I guess, I’ll get it later. And with those thoughts, he got ready for bed, pretending he didn’t have to go see the two people he called parents. 

*  
“Julia! Whose jacket is this because it sure doesn’t belong to me!” June called out to her daughter. Julia came in from the other room, dusting rag in hand. “Oh, one of the guys must’ve left it here from last night.” June handed it to her and went on with her cleaning. “Donny and I can drop it off tomorrow. By the looks of it, it probably is Jimmy’s. He said he was staying at his parent’s house, I think.” While Julia was setting the jacket down, she noticed a folded photograph in the front pocket. While she didn’t want to be nosy, it intrigued her too much not to look. It was a photo of a younger Jimmy with another boy she didn’t recognize. He looked...happy. Not that he wasn’t happy now, but there is a layer of sadness. Julia took another look at the photo, wondering what happened to take away the genuineness of his smile. 

Jimmy was not excited to be at his parent’s house. He spent ten minutes preparing himself to walk through those doors. Their insistence on bringing him back during the holidays was only to keep up appearances. They were the picture perfect family, so hosting Christmas without their son would bring up suspicions. (Never mind the two years before). William and Patricia Campbell couldn’t be anything else but kind and caring. He laughed at that thought.  
After enough time, Jimmy got out of his car and walked up to the front door.

As soon as he stepped up to ring the doorbell, the door swung open to reveal the face of his mother. “James. It’s… nice to see you,” his mother tersely said, taking in his plaid pants and disheveled hair, a nervous habit that developed who knows when. He kept running his hands through it when he was driving. “Hello, mother,” Jimmy responded, already uncomfortable with the mounting tension felt between mother and son. He wasn’t sure if he was up to doing this. _Staying on campus doesn’t seem too bad, now that I think about it. It’s not like I can do anything else to become more of a disappointment to them. _His mother pursued her lips, motioning for him to follow her inside. Jimmy followed her inside, taking in the holiday decorations adorning the fireplace mantle, a nice facade to cover the fact that the happy couple detested their son just because he didn’t become who they wanted him to be. He set his bags down in the guest room, which once was his, but any personal touches had been cleaned out when he moved to college. His parents didn’t even come to send him off, he moved there alone and stayed that way until Donny Novitski burst into his practice room on that fateful day.__


End file.
